


Sleeping Arrangements

by fairytalehearts



Series: Stories for Tomorrow [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hawkbaes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip had apparently not planned for the two Hawks to want separate beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted a place to write Legends of Tomorrow One-Shots. This one will consist of non-sequential Carter/Kendra fics.
> 
> Sometimes Kendra wanted to kill Carter and other times she didn't. This is one of those other times.

Rolling over to look at her alarm clock, Kendra groaned, finding that she was stuck in place, Carter’s arm wrapped around her middle, certain parts of him poking her at very uncomfortable angles. Mainly his knee between her legs and her hip was cradled against his palm. The covers were twisted around them and she was hot and cramped but Carter’s even breathing against the shell of her ear was barely a comfort.

Shifting her hips away from his body, he groaned in his sleep at the lack of contact and she went to turn the heat down on the console at the wall. She had not gone to sleep with Carter, despite his insistence that he be allowed to sleep in her bed.

Rip had apparently not planned for the two Hawks to want separate beds.

And the tiny couch was not meant for a man of Carter’s size to sleep on every night.

So in a moment of weakness she let him sleep with her.

Peeling off her long-sleeve shirt, she put it in the laundry bin before going to splash some water in her face. Looking up at her reflection, she no longer saw Kendra Saunders, she saw Chay-ara with her kol lined eyes and bright smile.

“I’m sorry. I can’t just force myself to love him like that. Things would be much easier if I could.”

Chay-ara gave her a pointed look that seemed to say “you could try a little harder” before she morphed back into her own reflection- bushy haired rat’s nest and a little drool. Washing her hands and fluffing her camisole back into its rightful place she went back to the bed where Carter was propped up and writing something down on his journal.

“Good dream or bad?” Kendra asked quietly, tucking herself against his side so she could watch him write.

“I was jousting. You were so insistent that you were better at riding horses than me.” Carter laughed with a snort, “You always think you’re better than me than everything.”

“We made love in the stables and you almost missed the tournament.” Kendra read the rest of his scribbling, “You know the ship has dictation software. Or the phones Felicity gave us.”

“This isn’t for them. It’s for me. For us.” Carter said simply, closing the book and tucking it back into her nightstand. “I can wait as long as it takes, Kendra, but I can’t sleep on the couch anymore.”

“Okay.” She was too tired to argue, too tired to do much else but lean against his chest and hope that things made more sense in the morning.

When she woke up, Carter had tucked the two of them into bed and removed the pajama pants he was wearing. It was nice, to stretch her arms out and feel his chest behind her. Turning around so they were face to face, she ran her hand across his stubble. He had always enjoyed sleeping in- or snuggling as it seemed because somehow he always thought that meant sex.

Leaning up to kiss him, he ruined the moment by smiling.

He kissed her anyway. She had rules with him: No kissing unless she initiated it. No sex unless she confirms twice.  Hand holding was fine. No girlfriend mentions, no inappropriate training sessions- that one was new.

“This counts.” Carter mumbled nuzzling her face before kissing her. He got to choose the duration of the particular activity, which was her own fault in negotiations. But his knee had found its way between her thighs and if there was one thing Carter was good at it was kissing her breathless.

Tongues dueling, he pulled away, with a final kiss to her temple, “I want you.”

“You always want me, Carter.” Kendra laughed, leaning up to kiss him again.

The door to their room opened, Ray looking at them expectantly, “Team Meeting. Ten minutes.”

The approving look Ray gave Carter was enough for him to bury his hands in her hair for another nine minutes and thirty seconds, the two of them sliding into the bridge just as the door was closing.

“Pay up, suckers!” Sara cheered motioning for the boys to pay up. A candy bar, five dollars and Ray’s MP3 player sail across the room to her, “I told them you’d come in your pajamas. Never bet against a Lance and a sure thing.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Kendra smiled, sitting down in Carter’s lap while Dr. Stein went over the mission.


	2. Wide Open Spaces

The best part of flying, besides, the fact that she can fly, is the air in her hair, the wind rustling her feathers. Ray clocked her at 75 mph in their last trial which made no earthly sense to her, but when she wasn’t running or attacking she could just glide.

Unfortunately bugs were a problem. And she got really thirsty, so she circled back to where the Wave Rider was parked and went for the water bottle Sara had left out for her.

Rinsing her mouth out, she spit it out before taking another long gulp.

Cracking her back, she flexed her wings back into her body and moved around the ship where Sara was leading tai chi.  While originally the guys whined about group activities, all of them were on the lawn, following her movements carefully as not to anger the former assassin.

Falling into step next to Leonard, she copied his movements. The sun was still rising and they had parked in a corn field, and it was one of the rare moments of peace their little ragtag team had.

Something on the ship beeps, and Rip bows to the group before running for his t-shirt and back towards the ship. Sara gives Ray a pointed look and he apologies with a quick peck to her cheek and follows Rip inside.

“I believe that’s also my cue. My apologies.” Dr. Stein goes after them and Sara’s finally decided that her little class was over.

“How was your flight?” Carter asks, failing horribly at trying to be casual. She’d left their bedroom early- she’d woken up after a nightmare and needed to get out of her own head for a bit and flying was the best sort of therapy.

“I’m okay, Carter. It was just a bad one.”

Vandal had- gotten creative sometime in the 1900s. Maybe he was bored or- she didn’t want to think about the things she’d done in a past life but, it still haunted her. He’d killed Carter as a child and left her alive to manipulate and-

Carter’s arms are around her before she can even shiver, pushing her curls back to kiss her forehead. The others took their cue to leave them alone, Mick placing a hand on her shoulder.

“If- you ever need to talk, not to him, I’m here.” Mick nodded before joining the others.

Carter squeezes her even tighter in response and she gives him a pointed look, “That was nice of him. Sometimes, Carter, the things I remember are too horrible to tell even you.”

“I know the feeling. Last night was a good night for me. You had a gun. Very sexy. And your father almost caught us in the barn-”

 She remembered that one. He’d heard her father coming, and gotten his drawers up and had the brush in his hands in less than ten seconds. When asked why he was there he told her father he hadn’t gotten a chance to brush her horse because she’d been riding him all night.

She’d blushed so much she thought she’d be red all week.

“You’re horrible in every life. I was going to die of embarrassment, and you just kept going on and on about how a long hard ride was such a good thing for him-”

Carter’s sarcastic shrug was not helping, “It was. You hated me and then you dragged me into that barn and- shit, Kay. We gotta get in there.” The ship was powering up, their sign to get moving and he grabs her water bottle and his shirt before steeping on the gangplank before it closed on them.

She hated his stupid nicknames in every life.

But walking behind him, and his butt in those sweatpants, was enough to forgive him. _In this life._


	3. Chapter 3

Fluffing her pillow for the 18th time, Kendra waited for the door to open to their room, signifying that Carter was returning from the mission. She and the rest of the team had been back for hours, but he’d gone on a supply run and hadn’t come back.

She was tired and worried and _stressed_ , all of which were interrupting her nightly rituals. She’d done yoga for twice as long as normal and brushed her teeth longer than necessary.

After putting her pajamas on, she’d had _three_ visions of different times when he didn’t come home and they had been arguing earlier and said she wasn’t going with him and now she regretted it with every fiber of her being. Vandal Savage was bad enough in one life, but through time? They didn’t stand a chance.

Someone slammed the button for their room, and Carter rubbed his eyes before dropping the box of supplies at the foot of the bed. He hadn’t looked at her yet, but when he did, his eyes widened in surprise.

“Honey, I’m home.” He mocked, glancing around their very clean room, the candles lit and she wearing his Led Zepplin t-shirt.

Aided with a tiny flap of her wings, she sprung from the bed and into his arms. “I stress clean. I really needed that wine and coffee.”

What she meant to say was that she _missed_ him and she _worried_ about him.

He chuckled into her ear and moved his arms so she could lock her ankles around his waist. He proceeded to put away said coffee and wine on their bookshelf, before crossing the room towards their tiny bathroom and replacing the toilet paper stash and then to their desk to replace their pencil supply and paper.

He bent and folded gracefully, as if her body wasn’t an unnecessary burden in his tasks before tossing her up towards the ceiling to remove his leather jacket and pants.  Her wings flapped of their own volition before she fluttered back down and resumed her position.

Talking about her feelings always seemed to backfire on her so she resumed her position of clutching on to him for dear life.

He held her neck and laid the two of them down on the bed groping for the light switch.

The two of them lying in the dark, she blinked up at him and didn’t realize she was crying until he wiped the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

“No more tears, Chay-ara. In this life or for any of them.”

 She shifted her legs so her feet were flat on the mattress, her thighs better accommodating his hips, “Kiss me?”

“Always.” He whispered in Russian or French or a language she couldn’t place but she knew what the words meant. Bringing their mouths together he used his evil, evil hands to bring their bodies closer together. His lips were always just the right amount of pressure and his tongue wedging it’s way into her mouth-

The door opens again, Carter’s groan of displeasure with the telltale sign of his wings opening, his whole body twisting around to face the intruder.

“I’m not naked.” Kendra pointed out, pulling herself up by her elbows trying to get a look at what was happening.

“Doesn’t mean they should be looking at _my_ wife in _our_ bedroom.” He barked, “What do you want?”

“I’m gonna forgive that tone because it’s late and I’ve interrupted your oddly fully-clothed _wife time_ but I really needed your input on 18 th century metals before tomorrow’s meeting. Goodnight, Carter. Kendra.”

Kendra twirled her fingers at Ray and the moment the doors closed, Carter was on top of her, tickling her sides.

“This is like the tenth time he’s done this.” Kendra giggled, kicking her leg around his own to pin him to the bed. “I think he’s a little jealous I cut into your “bro time” with my “wife time”.”

Carter rose an eyebrow at her and she giggled, pulling the covers over the both of them so they could _sleep_.

If they were late to Ray’s meeting- worse things had happened, right?


End file.
